FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a cans exchanging system for replacing empty cans with full-loaded cans when cans disposed in a drawing frame, a roving frame or a spinning frame have become empty.
Further, the present invention relates to a sliver piecing system whereby, when a certain can out of rows of cans disposed behind a spinning machine and containing sliver has become almost empty ("empty can" hereinafter) and when such an empty can is to be replaced with a can filled with sliver ("full-loaded can" hereinafter), an end portion of sliver ("old sliver" hereinafter) from the empty can to the spinning machine and that of sliver ("new sliver" hereinafter) contained in the full-loaded can are pieced together.